Let me kiss you, let me make you better
by Mightybooshrocks
Summary: John is sick and highly sensitive to touch, Sherlock is there to look after him.


I was sick.

Actually that was an understatement; I'm pretty sure I'm dying of at least some sort of disease, but as Sherlock had pointed out it was just a cold. I was spread out on the sofa with Sherlock's arms wrapped around me from behind as his head rested gently on my shoulder with him giving me sweet kisses from my jaw to down my neck.

"I wish you'd let me kiss you properly" grumbled Sherlock as he nuzzled into my neck and pulled me closer against his chest.

"Sherlock…I told you, I just don't want you getting sick!"

"Eugh boring, I don't care I just want to make you feel better"

"Your making me feel better, its fine just stop fussing"

"Correction John…I'm not fussing I'm caring as you call it"

"Eugh Sherlock! I love you"

"And I love you to…I also love kissing you…"

"SHERLOCK!"

"Okay, okay" he laughed just pulling me closer to him.

I love moments like these with him, he can be caring…amongst other things…but caring mostly…most of the time. He looked beautiful with his hair all tussled as he rested on my shoulder. I felt I looked crap compared to him as my complexion resembles that of a milk bottle and my hair that of a dogs messy fur, but I didn't have the energy to get up and make myself look presentable.

"Oh god" I moaned as I felt one of his hands rest on my leg.

"What? Are you going to be sick again?"

"No, no…just really sensitive…mmm felt good" I mumbled squirming a bit as Sherlock carried on ghosting his fingers along my thighs.

"Oh right…you know the rules about not kissing…do they also apply to sex?"

"Erm…well that depends…"

"On…what? What do they depend on John?" Sherlock said kissing my neck; I was finding it hard to reply with him still ghosting his fingers along my body.

"Well…one be gentle with me I am still ill" I panted "Two your still not allowed to kiss me properly" I received a groan at that "And three keep ghosting your fingers like that it's amazing" and with that Sherlock flipped me over so he was straddling me and started to kiss down my chest taking one of my nipples into his mouth and sucking on it gently. Sherlock softly trailed his hands down from my waste as he slid his hands underneath the waste band of my thin cotton trousers and yanked them down leaving me shivering from my fever and the change in temperature.

"John? You okay, we can stop"

"Yeah…fine…just…Eugh cold sorry" I stuttered as I broke out in a cold sweat trying to stop myself from shivering. I watched as Sherlock slowly climbed up my body so his face was positioned right over mine as he stared into my eyes.

"Oh John" he whispered softly gliding his thumb over my cheek "I promise I'm going to make you feel better, I'm going to make you feel so good baby" he said gliding back down to take my penis slowly into his mouth.

"Ah Sherlock!" I moaned forgetting all about my fever as I felt him sucking on me gently; his tongue was sliding along my shaft slowly; each movement was languid and filled with love as if he was trying, more to make me feel better than just trying to have sex.

Oh.

He just ran his tongue over the head, oh god the things he was doing with his tongue. I could feel the sensation building in my stomach as he started to suck harder and more frequently; I tried to tug his hair to tell him to move but he just stayed and kept on using his talented tongue and running his hands over my sensitive thighs to bring me closer and closer to the edge until…

"_Sherlock!"_ I moaned arching my back with pleasure until I had finally rid the orgasm out. Sherlock climbed up and resumed stroking my cheek with his thumb as he smiled down at me.

"Feeling better?"

"Much…do you want me to?"

"No, its fine just rest okay?" he whispered pulling me into his arms so I could snuggle up to him and burry myself in the mounds of duvets and blankets on the sofa. I was feeling myself drift off as the soft breathing of Sherlock lulled me off, but just as I was about to finally have some peace from this illness I felt Sherlock's soft lips press against mine in a feather like state…

"SHERLOCK! What did I say about kissing"

"Darn caught" Groaned Sherlock as he threw his head back in defeat, that man never did follow orders.


End file.
